


A Forest

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Flying, M/M, Riftless, Superpower Sex, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying Clex smut for the kink_bingo 'outdoor sex' prompt. Written August 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forest

Lex never expected to end up anywhere like here, perched on a branch high up in a tree with someone kneeling between his legs - on thin air - sucking him off. Because Clark really is kneeling on the air.

Flight, probably, would have been a better power for Clark to discover if he and Lex weren't both still leery of heights. As it is, instead of zooming up high into the sky, they spent the afternoon practicing zipping around the fields and forest.

Lex grips an upper branch tight in one hand, Clark's hair tight in the other. The fresh breeze ruffling past his face is so natural, in contrast to their unnatural actions. They can be free up here, though, surrounded by rough bark and soft leaves, with no one else around.

Then Clark tugs at Lex's thighs and yanks him off the branch, hands cupped under Lex's ass, and Lex squeezes his legs against Clark's ribs, grabbing Clark's head with both hands as they sink a few feet lower, move away from the tree. They're in the middle of the air now, nothing supporting Lex in this precarious position except Clark's defiance of gravity, and somehow that's even more disconcerting when they aren't moving than it was when they were speeding along.

Clark's mouth is still moving on Lex's cock, though, and so he just threatens Clark with some dire fate if he drops Lex. Clark laughs, causing Lex to shiver. Clark's hands hold him firmly as Lex leans forward, curling his torso over, and Clark's mouth sucks firmly, hot around Lex's cock. Clark might not be reacting to the gravitational pull of the earth, but he hasn't lost any heaviness as he bears down on Lex's hips, still feels solid and real, and so very good.

The rest of the world fades away into a technicolor dream, a Disney movie, something with cartoon blue skies and white clouds, birdsong and fresh green leaves and sunshine, sunshine that isn't even half as bright as Clark's eyes, Clark's smile, what shouldn't be real at all and yet is the only thing that's real. It's Lex's heart that feels weightless when Clark smiles at him.

Clark looks up at Lex through his lashes, tilts his head a little, Lex's cock pushing into his cheek. He manages to look so innocent and so depraved all at once, which is no great feat compared to everything else he's doing, and yet is still amazing. Then Clark sucks Lex down again, all down his throat.

Lex comes with a burst, feeling Clark swallow. It's like a bolt from the blue, the whole world gone brighter for a second. Clark smiles up at Lex and Lex shakes himself, tries to crawl down Clark's body to kiss him, unable to move until Clark lets him slip a little. Then they're spinning in the air, Lex wrapping his arms around Clark's neck to hold tight, like some bizarre romantic cliché made even more bizarre.

It's entirely unbelievable. They definitely ought to do this again sometime.

Lex will appreciate having his feet back on solid ground eventually, though.


End file.
